Halt die Klappe
by Velence
Summary: Das Team hat demokratisch beschlossen, Urlaub in Barcelona zu machen, auch um etwas Gras über ihren letzten Coup wachsen zu lassen. Alle sind dafür, außer Hardison, der lieber bleiben will, wo seine ganze Technik und die Mirkowelle ist.


**Autor: **Velence  
**Titel: **Halt die Klappe  
**Inhalt: **Das Team hat demokratisch beschlossen, Urlaub in Barcelona zu machen, auch um etwas Gras über ihren letzten Coup wachsen zu lassen. Alle sind dafür, außer Hardison, der lieber bleiben will, wo seine ganze Technik und die Mirkowelle ist.  
**Altersfreigabe: **ab 12 Jahren  
**Teil: **1/1  
**Disclaimer: **Alle in dieser Story verwendeten Charaktere und Grundkonzepte sind Eigentum der jeweiligen Rechteinhaber. Sie werden einzig und allein zu Unterhaltungszwecken genutzt. Eine Copyright-Verletzung ist weder beabsichtigt noch impliziert.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): **Eliot Spencer/ Alec Hardison, Nathan Ford, Sophie Devereaux, Parker  
**Kommentar:** Jap, Leverage. Ich habe mich spontan daran versucht.

**Meine Vorgaben für ****Summer Holiday Challenge 2009 auf BFF:**

Hundewelpe

Gaudis Casa Batlló in Barcelona

Hagel

„Okay, Hardison, erzähl, warum du uns zusammen getrommelt hast", sagte Nate und schlenderte zu seinem Stammplatz am Tisch.

„Danke, Nate. Sehr gern", holte der Schwarze aus, „Ich habe eine Präsentation vorbereit, WARUM wir NICHT nach Barcelona in den Urlaub fliegen sollten." Er machte eine Geste mit der Hand, als wäre er ein Zauberer, der sein großes Kunststück enthüllte. Auf der Monitorwand erschien die Präsentation mit besagtem Titel in großen Lettern.

Parker hob die Hand. „Kann ich gehen? Mich interessiert deine Präsentation nicht."

„Nein." Hardison sah sie böse an.

Parker zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern. „Wir sind eine Demokratie."

„Sie hat recht", antwortete Nate, bevor Hardison reagieren konnte, der schon die Hand zum Widerspruch gehoben hatte. „Du weißt sehr gut, dass wir untertauchen müssen, bis ein wenig Gras über die _Sache_ gewachsen ist."

„Barcelona ist fantastisch", mischte sich Sophie ein, von der der Vorschlag ursprünglich gekommen war, „Das Essen, die Kleidung, die Tänze. Leidenschaft, Flair und Temperament. Olé!" Sie schwang begeistert ihren Rock.

„Bitte, Leute, Europäer haben ganz andere Steckdosen als wir-"

„Was sagt dir das Wort Urlaub?", knurrte Eliot von seinem Drehstuhl. „Computer aus, Klimaanlage an."

„Hölle, nein! Sitz still, halt die Klappe und sieh dir die Präsentation an."

„In seinem Hawaii-Hemd sieht er aus wie Magnum", meinte Parker, „Fehlt nur der Schnurrbart."

„Hey, hey, keine Diskriminierung."

Nate lehnte sich gereizt in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er wünschte sich ein Glas Wodka mit Eis. Er seufzte. „Wir haben darüber geredet. Ein Urlaub wird uns gut tun. Wir alle brauchen ein wenig Sonne. Das Wetter ist seit Wochen miserabel. Heute hatten wir sogar **Hagel**."

„Hagel, Herr Gott, Hagel!" Hardison warf die Hände hoch.

„Das kann nur von dem Mann kommen, der die meiste Zeit vor dem Monitor sitzt", warf Eliot ein. Er stand auf, da er die Diskussion als beendet betrachtete, trabte zu Hardison und klopfte ihm lässig auf die Schulter. „U R L A U B. Ich kann's dir auch gerne aufschreiben." Er nahm die Fernbedienung für die Monitore und warf sie mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung in den Papierkorb.

Hardison sah ihn mit offenem Mund vorwurfsvoll an: „Ich habe keine Worte! Keine Worte!"

„Dann kann ich ja gehen." Parker hüpfte von ihrem Platz auf und tänzelte fröhlich davon.

„Halt. Nein! Ihr, ihr müsst... Ihr müsst mir zuhören!", protestierte Hardison, aber auch Nate erhob sich, schließlich hatten sie demokratisch für Barcelona abgestimmt (wobei er sich von Sophie hatte beeinflussen lassen). Außerdem kannte man sie bei Interpol noch nicht...

„Besorg dir Stecker für europäische Steckdosen, Hardison!", empfahl Nate, „Nimm deinen Laptop, dein PDA, dein Was-weiß-ich mit. Alles, was du brauchst, damit du glücklich bist. Wir fliegen morgen." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Nate. Sophie schloss sich ihm schnurstracks an, denn er hatte ihr versprochen, ihr einen Koffer für die Reise zu kaufen, was fast wie ein Date war.

„Ihr, Ihr...! Ihr habt meine Präsentation doch gar nicht gesehen! Mir gefällt unser Quartier. Ich mag Hagel." Der Schwarze wurde immer leiser.

Eliot, der noch da war und seine Jacke über die Schulter schwang, sagte tröstend: „Komm schon, das wird toll werden." Er fischte die Fernbedienung aus dem Mülleimer und legte sie versöhnlich auf den Tisch.

„In Barcelona werden Touristen mieser behandelt als verhungernde **Hundewelpen**. Nur nennen sich die Auffangstationen für Touristen Hotels. Ha-ha!", sagte Hardison, „Ich werde bestimmt an keinem Welpen vorbeigehen. Die schauen einen immer mit so großen, süßen, schnuffigen, liebvollen-"

Eliot runzelte die Stirn. „Auf welcher Urlaubscheck-Website warst du denn?"

„Willst du sagen, ich bin voller Vorurteile?"

„Nein, _natürlich NICHT_."

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht irgendeine... Peitsche in deinem Gepäck hast, _Indiana Jones_", erwiderte Hardison beleidigt.

„Ich bring dich nach Hause. Du musst deine Sachen packen." Eliot ging zum Fahrstuhl. Hardison folgte ihm langsam, um seinen Unwillen deutlich zu machen.

„Keiner hört mir zu. Nur wenn es um einen Job geht. Niemand achtet auf meine Gefühle", schmollte er, „Dabei hatte ich eine ausgereifte Präsentation. Ich hatte die Argumente hervorragend formuliert!"

„Nur zu deiner Information: Ich werde keine Peitsche mitnehmen, auch keine anderen Waffen."

Der Fahrstuhl kam. Sie stiegen ein, um zu Eliots Wagen in die Tiefgarage zu kommen.

„Du brauchst keine Waffen. Du könntest mich wahrscheinlich sogar mit einem Strohhalm töten."

„Auch ohne Strohhalm, wenn du so weiter machst. Zum Glück hast du heute keinen Saft bei dir, den du in meinem Wagen verschütten kannst, sonst müsste ich dich wirklich killen! Gib mir einfach keine Gründe, dich umbringen zu wollen. Und jetzt halt die Klappe, okay!?," murrte Eliot.

„Ich! Ich brauche Computer, Internet, Mirkowelle und ... alles."

Eliot hob seine Hände und warf sich in Kampfposition. Daraufhin sagte Hardison erst mal nichts. Unten angekommen schlenderten sie zu Eliots Wagen. Eliot, dem Hardisons schmollendes Schweigen ebenfalls missfiel wie sein Geschwafel, meinte schließlich: „Lass uns Nate im Urlaub ärgern. Wir könnten anfangen mit: Sport ist blöd. Musik ist blöd. Meine Haare sind blöd..."

„Ja, kauf dir ein Zopfgummi, du siehst aus wie ein Yeti. Die Mütze hilft null", ging der Schwarze darauf ein.

„Gib's zu: Du magst meine Haare!"

Eliot öffnete das Auto und ließ sie beide einsteigen.

„Meine Präsentation ist sehr gut!"

Beide tauschten einen eindeutigen Blick.

Eliot startete den Wagen und fuhr aus der Parklücke. Plötzlich ging das Licht in der gesamten Tiefgarage aus. Eliot hielt irritiert an. Die Scheinwerfer waren alles, was Licht spendete. „Was ist hier los?", fragte er.

„Bestimmt der Hagel..."

Eliot ignorierte die Antwort und fuhr zum Ausgang. Natürlich ging dieser nicht, weil er ebenfalls durch Storm geöffnet und geschlossen wurde. Das hier war eine hermetisch verriegelte Tiefgarage, in die man nicht so eben reinspazieren konnte.

„Wir haben hier unten keinen Empfang", stellte Hardison mit einem Blick auf sein kleines, leuchtendes Display fest.

Eliot setzte den Wagen zurück, stellte den Motor und machte Licht im Inneren. „Jetzt bist du dran, mein Genie." Er lächelte.

„Habe ich dir erzählt, dass ich Angst im Dunkeln habe?", fragte Hardison und plapperte weiter, „Ich brauche für Licht, Computer, eine Mikrowelle, damit ich diese leckeren Baguettes erwärmen kann und-"

„Komm zum Ende." Eliot rollte mit den Augen.

„Tja, wie soll ich's sagen? Ohne Strom kann ich nichts machen und wie es aussieht, haben wir keinen." Hardison zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Toll."

„Du tust so, als wäre das meine Schuld. Ich wollte-"

„Halt die _KLAPPE_!" Eliot überlegte einen Moment. Er startete den Wagen und fuhr zum Fahrstuhl. „Wir klettern den Fahrstuhlschacht nach oben."

„Auf keinen Fall." Hardison winkte mit dem Zeigefinger mehrfach von links nach rechts. „Ich bin nicht Parker. Oder du."

„Du hast lange Beine."

„Das stimmt." Der Schwarze klatschte auf seine Oberschenkel.

Eliot schaute zu ihr herüber und auf seine Schenkel. Für einen Moment dachte Hardison, dass das mehr als nur Genervtheit in seinem Blick lag. Vor dem Fahrstuhl hielt Eliot und stieg aus. Er forderte Hardison auf, ihm zu folgen. „Du hast nicht zufällig eine Brechstange auf deinem Rücksitz oder wie gedenkst du, dass wir in den Fahrstuhl kommen?" Der Schwarze blieb störrisch im Auto sitzen, dennoch machte er Anstalten, sich nach etwas Brauchbarem im Wagen umzusehen. Er entdeckte die gleiche Mütze, die Eliot auf dem Kopf trug. Er schnappte sie sich und setzte sie auf.

„Wie sehe ich aus?", fragte er aus dem Wagen steigend.

„Ich sehe nichts." Eliot hatte den Wagen so hingestellt, dass die Scheinwerfer auf die Fahrstuhltür gerichtet waren.

„Vielleicht ist der Fahrstuhl nicht mehr unten. Und wenn wir drin sind, dann geht er plötzlich an und wir sind am Ende ein gemischtes Sandwich." Die Dunkelheit bereitete Hardison ein wenig Unbehagen. „Sind wir die einzigen hier?"

Eliot hatte tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Brechstange hinten auf der Ladefläche gehabt und hebelte damit die Tür auf. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber er schaffte es. Der Fahrstuhl war sogar noch unten. „Du musst zuerst nach oben auf das Dach." Eliot war voll in seinem Element, spielend öffnete er die Luke, die auf das Fahrstuhldach führte. An der Seite des Fahrstuhlschachts gab es eine Leiter.

Hardison trat in den Fahrstuhl und haute mehrfach auf den Knopf mit der ersten Etage, dann schlug er auf den Alarmknopf, doch nichts rührte sich, niemand antwortete auf das Notsignal. Wie auch, ohne Strom lief nichts. „Verdammt. Ich hätte im Bett bleiben und weiter World Of Warcraft spielen sollen. Das ist nicht mein Tag. Ich konnte nicht einmal das erste Argument vortragen!"

„Ich wünschte, du wärst Parker", seufzte Eliot.

„Ich mir auch."

„Komm her, wir machen eine Leiter."

„Können wir nicht einfach warten, bis der Strom wieder da ist? Wir können uns über Science Fiction unterhalten." Hardison zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oder Waffen. Oder dein Lieblingsthema: Tausend und eine Art, wie du mich töten könntest."

„LEITER!"

„Du musst nicht schreien. Ehrlich, wie du mich behandelst, macht mich sehr, sehr traurig." Unwillig kam Hardison näher. Er war wirklich besser an der Tastatur aufgehoben. Er war einfach zu groß und wenig biegsam, als dass man ihn gut bei Außeneinsätzen nutzen konnte. Zumindest bei sportlich actionreichen Einsätzen. Hardison schaute skeptisch durch die dunkle Dachluke. „Da oben ist es dunkel", unternahm er einen letzten Versuch.

Eliot hielt ihm die gekreuzten Hände entgegen.

„Lass mich hier zurück. Ich werde einsam und im Dunkeln sterben!"

„Ich freue mich richtig auf Barcelona. Ich kann mir – ohne von IRGENDJEMANDEM gestört zu werden – **Gaudis Casa Batlló** ansehen."

„Wie kannst du jetzt an einen Imbiss denken?"

Eliot schnaubte laut, ersparte sich die Antwort. Endlich stieg Hardison mit seinem Fuß auf seine Hände und drückte sich hoch. Er klammerte sich verzweifelt an die Lukeöffnung. „Es ist dunkel", flüsterte er.

„Zieh dich hoch! Oder mach eine Diät!", schimpfte Eliot.

Hardison tastete sich mit der Hand vorsichtig vor, um etwas zu finden, an dem er sich hochziehen konnte. „Vielleicht sind hier Ratten."

„Zappel nicht."

„Hab's gleich. Hab's. Vielleicht. Oder nicht." Plötzlich quietschte er, weil er irgendwas Ekelhaftes angefasst hatte. Er zappelte so sehr, dass Eliot ihn nicht mehr halten konnte und beide landeten auf dem Boden des Fahrstuhls. Hardison lag ausgestreckt auf ihm drauf. Eliot konnte seinen Atem an seinem Hals spüren. Er blickte Hardison überrascht in die Augen.

„Ähm, öh... kann ich die Mütze behalten?", fragte Hardison, um die Spannung, die sich plötzlich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, zu beseitigen. Er sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Eliots Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Was?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Ich... ähm, ich, also die Mütze..."

„GEH! Geh runter von mir!"

Hardison rappelte sich auf, blieb aber auf dem Boden sitzen.

„Verdammt", nuschelte Eliot und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Seitenwand. „Wir sollten einfach warten, bis wir Strom haben. Solange kann das nicht dauern."

„Das habe ich vorhin schon gesagt...", murmelte Hardison leise.

„Hm?"

„Bist du nervös, Eliot? Du knackst eklig mit deinen Fingergelenken."

Eliot zog die Augenbrauen fragend hoch. „Warum sollte ich? Bist du es?", gab er die Frage unschuldig zurück und lächelte.

„Ich? Ich bin cool. Mr. Cool. Der Coolste. Ich... Ganz wenig."

„Es ist heiß hier", meinte Eliot und rutschte ein wenig näher.

„Ich bin heiß." Hardison hatte genau gehört, was er gesagt hatte und zwischen den Zeilen gelesen. Er mochte Eliot. Und seine Haare. „Ich bin großartig!"

„Ich kann dich immer noch jederzeit umbringen."

„Spürst du das auch? Diesen unglaublichen Vibe?", fragte Hardison. „Du wirst von meiner unglaublichen Sexiness angezogen."

Eliot überlegte einen Moment, ob er wirklich nachfragen sollte, da hatte sein Mund es schon getan: „Gott, was?"

„Ich bin froh, dass du gefragt hast!" Hardison grinste. „Niemand will zuhören, wenn ich über meine Gefühle-" Er wurde durch einen Kuss von Eliot unterbrochen, der sich endlich entschlossen hatte, es zu wagen. Ungläubig öffnete er seinen Mund, dass Eliot die Möglichkeit verschaffte, seine Zunge über seine Lippen gleiten zu lassen und tiefer hineinzutauchen. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf poppte der Gedanke auf, dass es gar nicht mal so übel war.

„Spiel nicht mit mir, bitte. Warum machst du das?", fragte Hardison, als Eliot von ihm abließ.

„Damit du die Klappe hältst." Jetzt grinste Eliot besonders breit.

Hardison machte den Mund auf, formte etwas, das aussah wie ein O und dann an A. „Und ich dachte, du magst Parker..."

„Dito."

„Ich hatte den Verdacht, you know. Spätestens seit ich auf dich abgefahren... ähm, auf dir gelandet bin. Im Fahrstuhl. Da dachte ich..." Hardison machte Bewegungen mit beiden Daumen zur Luke.

„Ja?", fragte Eliot neugierig.

„Ja!", bestätigte er, „Es ist nicht so schlecht, auf dir zu liegen. Ganz gut. Heiß. Und ich meine, die Haare sind auch nicht so übel. Wirklich nicht."

Eliot blickte ihn amüsiert an. Hardison redete sich manchmal wirklich um Kopf und Kragen. „Mochtest den Kuss?"

„Ye-eah. Ja."

„So übel bist du gar nicht, wenn du die Klappe hältst." Eliot beugte sich zu ihm vor, legte seine Hand in Hardisons Nacken und zog ihn näher, um ihn ein zweites Mal zu küssen. Diesmal erwiderte Hardison den Kuss. Eliots Lippen waren schön weich. Er küsste viel sanfter, als er erwartet hätte. Eliots andere Hand streifte sein T-Shirt, die Taille darunter und schob sich über Hardisons Hintern. Der quiekte leicht, als Eliot eine Pobacke fest krallte. „Du bist auch sehr heiß", bestätigte der Schwarze. „Und ich hatte schon gedacht, ich würde zu viel Zeit in Fantasy Land verbringen, aber das ist echt..."

„...gut."

Unbemerkt von den beiden setzte sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung, während die beiden ineinander verschlungen knutschten. „Wahnsinn, wie viele Muskeln du hast. Das sieht nicht nur so aus...", nuschelte Hardison atemlos an Eliots Ohr, bevor seine Lippen wieder Eliots Mund suchten und fanden. Die Fahrstuhltür ging geschmeidig im Erdgeschoss aus. Da dort niemand auf sie wartete, ließen sie sich auch davon nicht beirren, erst als Parker plötzlich vor ihnen stand, hörten sie abrupt auf.

„Scheiße! Ich hasse es, wenn sie das tut", knurrte Eliot kaum hörbar in seinen imaginären Bart.

„Was macht ihr da?", fragte Parker. Ihr blonder Pferdeschwanz schwang mit, als sie ihren Kopf erst nach links und dann nach rechts neigte.

„Es war ein Unfall", stammelte Hardison, „Ich, ich... Er! Ich habe Angst im Dunkeln."

„Hardison hatte was im Auge", plapperte Eliot gleichzeitig mit ihm drauf los.

Parker schien zu überlegen. „Ihr seht lustig aus da unten. So klein – und knutschend. Was sagen wohl die anderen dazu?"

„Was sagen wir wozu?", fragte Nate, der mit Sophie im Foyer aufgetaucht war.

Eliot sprang auf. Hardison wischte sich einmal dem Handrücken über den Mund, bevor auch aufstand.

„Mir ist die sexuelle Spannung zwischen Eliot und Hardison unangenehm", teilte Parker allen mit.

Nate zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Auch Sophie wirkte perplex.

„Wieso seid ihr überhaupt zurückgekommen?", fragte Eliot, um abzulenken.

„Wir wollten nicht, dass Hardison allein vor sich hinschmollt", antwortete Nate.

„Das ist eine echte Überraschung. Ihr beide also", brachte Sophie sie wieder zurück zum Thema. Dann klatschte sie fröhlich in die Hände. „Der Urlaub ist gerettet."

Nate warf einen absurden Blick zu seiner Begleitern.

„Na ja, die beiden werden natürlich Zeit für sich haben wollen. Und in Barcelona haben wir das!"

„Hey", protestierte Eliot.

„Also, ja, hey, wir haben da auch noch ein Wort mitzureden", stimmte Hardison mit ein.

„Kann ich entschuldigt werden? Mir ist nicht wohl, wenn Menschen über ihre Gefühle reden", sagte Parker mit einer erhobenen Hand.

„Ich denke, wir sind alle entschuldigt." Nate verabschiedete sich, erinnerte alle daran, morgen pünktlich am Flughafen zu erscheinen. Über ihre Affäre und ihren Einfluss auf das Team würden sie nach dem Urlaub reden, sagte Nate. Und bevor Eliot und Hardison wussten, was los war, waren sie auch schon wieder allein.

„Was, was... ist da gerade passiert?", fragte Eliot, „Das hörte sich an, als hätten wir seit Jahren eine geheime Affäre."

„Yeah... Ich meine, WOW!" Hardison nickte langsam.

„Wenn das so ist, sollten wir... vielleicht weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben."

„Mh, also, warum nicht. Ich bin schließlich heiß. Mr. Cool. Nicht nur ein genialer Geek, nein-"

„Halt die Klappe – und küss mich!"

~ Ende


End file.
